The present invention relates to curtainwall gasket systems. More particularly, the invention relates to fittings to secure vertical and horizontal gasket strips in position at their intersections on a curtainwall.
In curtainwall systems that utilize resilient neoprene gaskets to retain glass panels within openings in the building, the gaskets are ordinarily formed by a vulcanizing process to create a large ladder gasket. While the ladder gasket proves satisfactory to the building industry to retain the glass panels, designers are always looking for improvements in the field. Ladder gaskets involve all vulcanized intersections or corners which increases the overall expense to manufacture the gasket, which must be molded at the factory. Large ladder gaskets weigh a substantial amount and are difficult to maneuver by glazers when they are positioning the gasket into the retaining frame on the building. The ladder gasket must be hung one "rung" or strip at a time and a good majority of the anchoring splines of the strips and corners must be inserted into the aluminum framing at one time to "hold up" the ladder gasket on the building.
The present invention provides a fitting which is positioned over intersections of vertical and horizontal gasket strips. The present invention may be used on L-shaped, T-shaped or cross (+) shaped intersections of the gasket strips. Different types of fittings which position over intersections of gasket strips are present in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,073, issued July 8, 1958 to Huston et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,026, issued Apr. 4, 1967 to Rolland illustrate current art.
The above-identified patents, however, have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the devices are very complicated in use. Another disadvantage is that an opening is created underneath the fitting, enabling precipitation such as rain, snow, or the like to seep into the intersection of the strips causing the glass panels to leak.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a fitting that eliminates vulcanizing and exact measuring of conventional ladder gaskets. The present invention enables gasket strips to be cut to length and shipped to the consumer. Also, the present invention enables foam or the like to be injected at the intersection of the gasket strips underneath the fitting to enhance elimination of precipitation collection at the intersection of the gaskets thus, enhancing sealing and eliminating leaking at the intersections.
The present invention provides the art with a new and improved joint fitting for resilient gasket glazing systems. The joint fitting includes a first rigid member and second elastic member to cover the intersection of two or more gasket strips. The second elastic member is positioned over the two or more strips at their intersection. The first rigid member is positioned over the second elastic member at the intersection of the two or more gasket strips. A mechanism to secure the first and second covering members onto the two or more gasket strips is coupled with the two members such that the first member exerts force onto the second member and the two or more gasket strips to effectively seal the intersection. Optionally, a polymeric foam may be inserted under the two members through an aperture in the members at the intersection of the two or more gasket strips. The foam rises, cures and secures to the two or more gasket strips to further affect the seal of the fitting with the gasket strips.
From the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art.